


Secrets

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: Un secreto bien escondido... ¿Será el único?Onshot Bra&Goten, con una pequeña sorpresa inesperada al final ;)
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no quiero decir nada. Asi que nos vemos al final del capitulo!  
> mi Twitter por si quieres seguirme: @CandeBriefs

Secreto…si lo buscas en algún lado sería algo así como aquella cuestión oculta, escondida y separada del conocimiento de la mayoría, ignorado por buena parte de la gente, exceptuando a aquellas personas que han decidido compartirlo.  
Esto sería lo que existe entre mí y Goten ¿Verdad? Según mi celular es viernes 15, por lo tanto llevamos 3 semanas con este “secreto”. Estamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks, él no me mira y yo no lo miro. Apenas un saludo cortés cuando llego a la fiesta con su novia, Pares. Tomo un poco de mi jugo de naranja mientras los observo en la mesa frente a la mía, Goten llevaba una camisa negra bastante apretada, haciendo ver sus músculos a lo saiayin junto con unos jeans y vans negras. Pares tenía su pelo castaño de un lado, su vestido de Versace de tiras color verde era de la temporada pasada, seguro lo consiguió en una reventa de segunda mano. Bufe riendo en mi interior. Podía ver sus labios rojos cerca de la oreja de Goten diciéndole algo que claramente no logro descifrar, pero hace que aparece una media sonrisa en su rostro, luego quita su vista de su vaso y hace contacto visual conmigo, yo rápidamente desvió mi mirada hacía al costado. Maldita sea Goten, sabes las reglas nada de contacto visual MENOS EN LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HERMANO.   
Mi enojo causa que mi energía suba un poco, casi impredecible pero puedo sentir los ojos de mi padre clavados en mi espalda, claro que la bebé de papá jamás pasará desapercibida de su ojo…aunque la bebé ya tenga 18 años. Suspire y me di vuelta dándole una sonrisa fingida a mi padre con un “mi bebida apesta” en los labios, pareció tomarlo por que volvió a prestarle atención a mi madre.   
My oh My empezó a sonar de fondo y sonreí. Me levanté de mi asiento antes de robar un shot de tequila. Baje un poco mi vestido negro y me dirigí a la pista de baile. El vestido era hasta el muslo con una pequeña abertura en v en el costado, tenía pequeños brillos que lo hacía muy hermoso. El corte del escote era recto y era sostenido por unas finas tiras, un hermoso collar de diamantes alrededor de mi cuello y mi pelo totalmente suelto, completando el look con unos tacos de punta negros. Malditamente como una diosa.  
Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la música me guiara, sin importarme nada más. Mis manos viajaban de mis caderas hasta mi cabello en un movimiento sexy, podía sentir su mirada descarada hacía mí. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando unas manos se posaron en mis caderas, al verlas noto quien es. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de su existencia? Goten definitivamente está afectando tu cerebro, Bra.  
“Nena, si querías bailar tenías que decirlo” Susurro Finn en mi oído. Finn era mi novio de hace 2 años, es jugador en las ligas mayores de rubgy, el tipo era incluso más alto que Goku. De hecho era parecido a Goten (Mera coincidencia lo juro) solo que era un simple humano sin una pizca de saiayin en él.  
“Lo siento, es que era mi tema favorito y no podía esperar” susurre seductoramente mientras me daba vuelta viéndolo a los ojos, pase mis manos en su cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo con mis uñas francesas, el me apegó más a él y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Sabía que si el Príncipe de todos los Saiyin estaba en la misma sala, no habría nada de besos en la boca. Más que nada porque no quería un novio muerto. Desvió un poco mi mirada de Finn para encontrarme con la de Goten, el cual se unió a la pista de baile con Pares bailando en un ritmo lento y pegado. Su ceño fruncido lo decía todo, estaba molesto… ¿Celoso?  
Observé como le susurraba algo en el oído a Pares sin quitar sus ojos oníx de los míos, un leve rubor apareció en los cachetes de Pares la cual asintió y se separó del yéndose de la fiesta. Luego de esto volvió a verme para después desaparecer por el jardín de mi abuela. Rodeo los ojos y suspiré, me volví a Finn el cuál completamente ajeno a la situación trataba de tocar mi trasero fuera de la vista de mi padre. Tome sus mejillas con mis manos y le deposite un pequeño beso en la mejilla. “Cariño me siento un poco mal ¿Sabes? Voy a ir a recostarme un rato a mi habitación “susurré con una media sonrisa.” Oh bebe, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?” comentó mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mi frente. “Si quieres que mi padre te entierre cuando nos vea ir a mi habitación “alce mis hombros despreocupada” Oh diablos no, siento que me rompería en 10 pedazos” dijo horrorizado “Solo avísame cómo te sientes ¿Vale? De todas maneras tengo que acostarme temprano hoy, mañana es un gran partido “Yo solo asentí y nos despedimos.  
Le mande un mensaje de texto a mi madre diciéndole que no me sentía muy bien y me retiré a mi habitación. Saqué una capsula de mi sostén y un brazalete dorado apareció, me lo coloqué y empecé mi camino hacia los jardines. Era un brazalete que ayudaba a anular mi ki, como si estuviera durmiendo. Es excelente para dejar a mi padre tranquilo y no tener que estar constantemente de mantenerlo normal. Seguí las pequeñas tiras de ki de Goten hacia el gran laberinto de arbustos, demonios odio ese laberinto y más que todo si es de noche.  
Me adentré y empecé a caminar” ¿Goten? Susurré perdiéndome en los pasadizos, la luna llena era toda la iluminación que tenía. Silencio, mi respiración y el suave viento que movía mi cabello eran mi única compañía. Crucé mis brazos bajo mis pechos enojada”Goten si no apareces en los próximos 5 segundos juro por los dioses que gritare para que mi padre venga hasta aquí” Nadie hace esperar a la Princesa Saiayin, estúpido insecto, pensé.   
Luego de tomar aire en mis pulmones, abrí mi boca para gritar ruidosamente cuando luego de una leve brisa siento unas enormes manos callosas bronceadas tapando mi boca. Luego un susurro en mi oído “Oh princesa, eres tan ansiosa” la voz de Goten retumbo en todo mi ser. Maldito Saiayin.  
Mordí su mano y me di vuelta acorralándolo con en la pared, basta de discusiones. Tome su boca con la mía y la guerra de quien lleva el poder comenzó. Él tomó mis mejillas para profundizar el beso y meter su lengua, mis manos bajaron para desabotonar esa camisa molesta y tocar esos abdominales de infiernos, un gemido por parte de él me alentó a más. Tome la hebilla del pantalón y la quite con fuerza bajando los pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo, una polla dura y grande me esperaba con ansias. Mordí su labio y empecé un camino de besos hasta el premio. Me arrodillé y sin quitarle la vista de encima empecé a succionar su polla.  
“Dios, amo cuando te comportas así de puta” gruño entre jadeos tomando mi pelo en sus manos, empujándome hacia él, sus palabras sucias me calentaban de sobre manera. Seguí succionando y acariciando sus bolas, luego de un rato volvía subir con mis besos a sus labios, no quería que la diversión termine rápido. El tomo mi labio gustoso mientras me quitaba el vestido, dejándome solo en unas bragas de encaje negro, sin dejar de besarme me dio vuelta dejándome contra la pared. “Ahora es mi turno de complacerla, princesa “me susurró en los labios “espero que una tercera clase como tú no me decepcione” gruñí tomando sus hombros haciendo que se agache, el me devolvió el gruñido y arranco mis bragas con sus dientes para sumergirse en mi coño totalmente depilado y mojado. Largué un suspiro de satisfacción haciendo todo lo posible para no gemir demasiado fuerte, ya que la fiesta aún seguía su curso. Su lengua experimentada se movía como los dioses, tocando todos los puntos exactos que hacían que me derritiera. El famoso fuego empezó a calentar en mi vientre y sabía que no me faltaba mucho, demonios, como odiaba ese control que tenía sobre mí. “Dios…Go…Goten…Yo…” el me tomo del trasero con sus grandes manos para acercarme más a él, por inercia coloqué una de mis piernas sobre su hombro para que tenga más espacio de fricción y me desmoroné. Mis fluidos corrían por su boca como un rio desobediente.  
“Como amo tu sabor...” susurro en mis pliegues antes de subir y devorar mis senos, mientras que me tomaba de la cintura para que enredara mis piernas en su cadera. Obedecía gusto y apretó mi trasero a la vez que jugaba desordenadamente con mi pezón, haciéndome gemir “Te necesito Goten, te necesito ya” Susurre a través de gemidos tratando de crear fricción entre nuestras partes íntimas. “¿Qué es lo que quieres princesa? ¿Qué es lo que un simple tercera clase pueda darte?” susurro entre mis senos, mientras apretaba la punta de su polla en mi centro, gemí nuevamente tirando mi cabeza hacía atrás “Tu maldita polla quiero, y me la darás porque te juro por los dioses que…” mi discurso fue cortado por la invasión que sufrió mi coño con su enorme polla “shh, calma princesa, aquí lo tienes”.  
Sus embestidas eran fuertes y consistentes. Nunca nadie me tocó como Goten, nunca nadie me hizo venir tantas veces como él y menos que menos darme fuerte y duro como lo hacía en estos momentos. Seguramente todo lo que es la herencia Saiayin estaba en juego aquí, pero nuestros sentidos se nublaban cuando estábamos en el acto, no existían novios o novias, éramos solo él y yo, dándonos placer.  
“Mas, mas “dije entre gemidos tomando su cabello en mis manos, el obediente a mis suplicas, aumento sus embestidas haciéndome ver las malditas nubes. “Dios preciosa, harás que llegue” gruño, su frente descansando en mi cuello, los cuerpos sudorosos haciendo fricción. “Ven para mí, ven conmigo” gruñí apretándolo más a mí, sintiendo mi final también. Después de varias envestidas más, llegamos juntos. Mis jugos y los suyos se mesclaron dentro de mí de la manera más deliciosa, besos cariñosos por todo el cuerpo eran bien recibidos.  
“Solo tú me pones así de loco” susurro extasiado mientras corría mi cabello de mi cara sudorosa, yo solo sonreí y lo besé. Este era nuestro secreto y estábamos bien con eso. Al bajarme empezamos a vestirnos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos y claramente no la última, no se hablaba del tema. Solo eran miradas y luego el sexo más perfecto que puedas imaginarte.  
Terminamos de cambiarnos, estábamos por irnos cuando sentimos algo “Dale duro Kakaroto, maldita sea” la voz de mi padre sonó en nuestros oídos, por lo que parece que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, mire a Goten con los ojos muy abiertos y él también me miro a mi. “¿Qué carajos?” le pregunte en silencio el solo me contesto alzando los hombros, claramente confundido también. “Voy a romperla Vegeta, es demasiado” el susurro de Goku fue bastante claro. Tape mi boca y le señale a Goten la dirección de donde venía la voz, como indicándole que vayamos a ver qué demonios sucedía. El solo negó frenéticamente, asustado. Yo solo rodee los ojos y tomé su brazo arrastrándolo a fuerza luego de varios pasos dejo de luchar conmigo y me siguió. Nos pusimos detrás de unos arbustos para observar lo que pronto nos daríamos cuenta como el error más grande que cometimos en nuestras vidas.  
Teníamos a un Vegeta gruñendo en voz baja con una hermosa Bulma acariciando y chupando su polla. Mientras que un Goku detrás de Bulma tomando sus caderas y penetrándola fuertemente. Gire mi cabeza a Goten para verlo pálido como hoja de calcar, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos agrandados, tomando mi mano en un apretón bastante fuerte que creo que si yo no hubiese sido Saiayin, mi mano estaría totalmente rota. “Bueno, creo que no somos los únicos con secretos” murmuré perpleja.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise dejar ese secreto sorpresa para al final, para agregarle algo de emoción(? no lo se, me pareció divertido. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Saben que los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.  
> PD: Trabajando en un fic sobre estos dos tortolitos, pero espero tener un par de capitulos en el horno antes de subirlos


End file.
